Rebels to the CoreApples to the Core Parody
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: Read title. It's been so long since I've done a parody! I'm so happy!


div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[Kannon]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We travel the road of generations/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Joined by a common bond/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We sing our song 'cross the far galaxy/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"From Lathol and beyond/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[Kannon and Hera]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're Rebels forever, Rebels together/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're family, but so much more/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"No matter what comes, we will face the weather/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're Rebels to the core/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[Chopper]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"*beep noise*/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[Ezra]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"There's no place that I'd rather be/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Than having my master next to me/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Troopers all around come to shoot see/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"As we sing across the galaxy/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[All]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're Rebels forever, Rebels together/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're family, but so much more/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"No matter what comes, we will face the weather/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're Rebels to the core/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[Chopper]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"*beep noise*/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[Hera]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Any cliché you can throw at me/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're here for each other, through thick and thin/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"You're always welcome to be happy and grin/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[Ezra]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"You're more fun than to blast no hitters/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Or collecting all that glitters/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The love I feel here is true jitters/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"As we save this godforsaken land/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[All]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're Rebels forever, Rebels together/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're family, but so much more/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"No matter what comes, we will face the weather/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"We're Rebels to the core!/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"[Chopper]/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"*Beep noise*/div 


End file.
